


Inouka's Coming Out Party

by akaashiinperiodclothing (sirbeatrix)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Always, Gen, M/M, Nekoma, OT8, but hey i'm a kind person at heart, every single one of them, they're precious, this is mostly for my own personal pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbeatrix/pseuds/akaashiinperiodclothing
Summary: Inouka sends a message to his best buds to invite them to a party celebrating his coming out. Of course, they then have a digital pre-party of their own. A text fic.





	Inouka's Coming Out Party

**Author's Note:**

> my last text fic between Oikawa and Kags got so much love from you all, so I wanted to write another one withe everyone's favorite Nekoma boys.

**inouka_the_volleyball_lover** added  **kira-kirakuroo** ,  **kozume.k** ,  **nekomeowma(** fukunaga),  **shibayama.snow** ,  **KAI** ,  **tora-yama**  and  **morisuke.y** to a new chat.

 **inouka_the_volleyball_lover:** Hey, guys! I came out last night to my parents and Mom suggested that I have a shindig so I'm inviting you all! My house. This Saturday. If any of you need my address from last time, let me know!!!

 **tora-yama:** Holy crap, bro, congrats!

 **kira-kirakuroo:** HELL YEAH. LIVE IT UP. So happy for you.

 **kozume.k:** Congratulations!

 **nekomeowma(** fukunaga) **:** spotted this from a mile away but that does not negate my immeasurable happiness for you.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** Never change, @ **fuku-chan**.

 **shibayama.snow:** YAY! Party time!

 **KAI:** I'll bring the music!

 **kira-kirakuroo:** Thank goodness. We need a diversion from @ **fuku-chan's** freaky horror beats.

 **nekomeowma(** fukunaga) **:** you live for them. you cannot hide from your true self forever, tetsurou.

 **morisuke.y** **:** Fun fact, Ushijima? The Great Ace? Scared of any and all horror. Also, heck yeah! Party!

 **nekomeowma** (fukunaga) **:** consider it both a blessing and a curse that i now possess this information.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** Pray for Wakatoshi, y'all.

 **kozume.k:** has your user always had  **kira-kira** affixed to it? i can't freakin remember.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** Nah, babe, my baby cousin stuck it in. It's grown on me. And by baby, I mean she's twelve, but. The point stands. You met her a while back at some party my mom threw.

 **nekomeowma** (fukunaga) **:** one must not underestimate the wisdom of the twelve-year-old. she's right. you sparkle.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** My love for you all shines out of my bones.

 **inouka_the_volleyball_lover:** I hope you all don't mind but I invited Karasuno, too.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** Sweetie, it's your party. Invite whoever the hell you want! (I mean. Within reason).

 **kozume.k:** Hinata actually messaged me just now. He's super excited.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** I bet his better half is excited, too. Hopefully he doesn't hurt himself.

 **nekomeowma** (fukunaga) **: @Kags09**  might require ice for that burn.

 **tora-yama:** Nice, @ **fuku-chan**. @ **Kags09** yo, bro!

 **Kags09:** you guys royally suck. see you at the party.

 **kozume.k** : ugh. you guys.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** We love you, too, Kenma.

 **nekomeowma** (fukunaga) **:** as of yesterday, i have a girlfriend. she's trans. she wanted you to know that before i introduced her to my family. meaning you all.

 **tora-yama** **:** WAIT HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** Details at practice, Shohei. Don't leave us hanging.

* * *

**kira-kirakuroo:** Can I just say, babe, how extraordinarily fortunate and grateful I feel every. single. day. to have this team. this family. this FUTURE. with you and with them in my life.

 **kozume.k** : Always. Forever. 

 **kira-kirakuroo:** Love you, babe.

 **kozume.k:** I can't wait to meet Fuku-chan's girlfriend.

 **kira-kirakuroo:** IKNOWRIGHT.

 

 


End file.
